You're the Only One for Me
by Thewayshelooksatme
Summary: A collection of Henry and Elizabeth one shots I had an idea for and wanted to write down. Most likely unedited. Most likely smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This one shot takes place in a universe where Elizabeth never met Henry until she became the Secretary of State. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this! And look forward to more one shots in the future! Enjoy! **

Elizabeth sighed, looking at the email that flashed in front of her.

_Can't wait to see you for our lunch date!_

It was from Joe, her boyfriend. Or soon to be fiancé…? Technically she hadn't said yes to him. She hadn't said much to him in the last two weeks since he proposed. It wasn't that she didn't like him, she did. He was a great guy. But… she wasn't sure if she loved him. Sure she had been single most of her adult life, choosing career over love, but she couldn't remember the last time she was actually _in love_. She couldn't remember the last time someone set her skin on fire just by looking at her or gently touching her. She couldn't remember the last time she continuously thought about someone, waiting anxiously for the day to end so she could see him. She couldn't remember the last she was even _interested_ in someone talking about anything that related to a personal life.

That last one was a lie. She _had_ met someone who she found interesting enough to talk to. He was new to her world and she still didn't quite know what his job was but she occasionally ran into him at the White House and found his smile pleasant. She remembered the firm handshake he gave her, while telling her his name: Dr. Henry McCord, professor of ethics and religion. She found that fascinating about him. She found the tingle that handshake gave her fascinating as well.

They had a few chances to talk while passing by in the first week he was here, but things really got going between them when they had a working dinner. It was the day after Joe had proposed, and her mind was a jumbled mess of trying to figure out what she was going to do. She didn't even know why she agreed to go out to dinner with him. But she did and she actually had a great time. Although the "work" part of their dinner didn't happen so they decided to go back to her place for working drinks, which just turned into drinks with them talking until 1 in the morning about anything and everything. She didn't know why talking to him was so intoxicating but she could sit and listen to him talk for hours and actually talk to him as well. It created a weird sensation inside her that she wasn't used to but found addicting.

It was different with Joe. He was quiet and predictable. She liked that. Or had grown comfortable with it. Her life would be easy with him no doubt, but she just wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him. But she needed to give him an answer and the email staring at her wasn't helping at all.

She closed it, pushing it out of her mind and looked down at the paperwork in front of her, sighing again. Another thing she didn't want to deal with was this deal about trade in some country she could barely pronounce the name of. And as the clock continued to tick forward, her annoyance about the day climbed higher. She wished she could just be sitting on her couch, in pajamas, glass of wine in hand, watching a movie. She also didn't mind if she had another dinner with Henry, her fascination with him growing by the second.

But she shouldn't be thinking of him. Why was she thinking of him? She should be thinking of Joe. But why did even _thinking_ of Henry erupt butterflies in her stomach? Were those butterflies? How long had it been since she had butterflies?

She sighed for the third time, leaning back in her chair as she shook her head. She had to figure out what was going on, and she had to do it fast. Her work was suffering, which meant the entire country was suffering. Maybe she should just call Henry, maybe hearing his voice would help her figure something out. She reached for the phone, and then thought better of it. She was with Joe. Joe the kind man with… sad taste in restaurants and didn't know the difference between riding western or English.

Maybe a small chat with Henry couldn't hurt… at least he knew how to fish…

Just then, her office door burst open, Henry standing in the middle of the room with Blake running after him. "Sorry, ma'am, I couldn't stop him. Dr. Henry McCord."

She looked at the man now in her office, startled. It took her a second to gain her composure but once she did, she cleared her throat and then nodded at her assistant. "It's okay, Blake. Go ahead and close the door."

Blake nodded and scurried out of the room, leaving Henry and Elizabeth alone. She took a long look at him, the way he stood there, his hands in his pockets and eyes glaring at her with a fiery passion. She wondered what had happened to the calm natured man she had conversed with so often and why he looked as if his lid was about to explode with anger or excitement, she couldn't tell which.

She took off her glasses and placed them on her desk, stand up and walking around the wooden object, leaning on it with her arms crossed once she was in front of it. She didn't want her desk in between them and she didn't feel like sitting down either. Whatever was going through his mind felt like something she needed to deal with by being at eye level with him. "Dr. McCord," She said, her business voice on. "What can I do for you?"

Henry smiled at her and laughed slightly, suddenly acting sheepish. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, not sure how to put his thoughts into words. When Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him though, he was able to form at least one sentence as he fear of losing his courage and losing her attention ate at him. "I um… I just wanted to say that I've had a really good time hanging out with you. I mean, a _really_ good time."

She shot him a confused look, expecting more of a serious business conversation with him instead of something personal. But she smiled anyway, unfolding her arms and placing her hands on either side of her on the desk. ""I have as well, you make good company."

He waved her off, not wanting to hear some cheesy response. "No, I mean, you're amazing and brilliant and beautiful." He said it without thinking, seeing her face become confused again. But he figured since he already started, might as well finish. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, which makes you even more beautiful." He slowly walked toward her, keeping steady eye contact with her blue eyes. "Over the past few days I realized that I have never met anyone who makes me feel the way you do and I want to continue feeling that, I want to continue hanging out with you without talking about work."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped slightly, completely taken aback by his words. No one in their right mind have ever even thought of talking to her like this. But here he was, sheepishly speaking his thoughts. If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that he was confessing his attraction and interest in her. Something that she slowly began to understand that she reciprocated. Her heart began to beat heavily, finally knowing why she wanted to spend so much time with him, wanted to touch him and listen to him. She unknowingly had feelings for Henry, and this realization coupled with the fact that he was in her office being vulnerable with her made her lose all sense of language.

Henry smiled again, moving even closer to her. He had finally gathered the courage to express his true feelings for the feisty blonde. "like you, Elizabeth. I really like you. And I'm pretty sure you're the only one for me."

As he finished his sentence, he stopped walking, positioning himself just inches away from her. Her heart was pounding in her chest from hearing her first name on his lips. Thoughts ran through her mind and lightning speed, things she knew she shouldn't be thinking, but having this handsome man in front of her that was making her lose her breath was turning out to be the most important thing. She wanted to reach out and touch him, wanted to feel him close to her, wanted him to wrap his arms around her and hold her up to his body. She wanted him. She didn't want Joe. She wanted _him_. This sudden realization made it impossible for her to speak any words, a blush rising up her cheeks instead.

Henry chuckled, leaning in close to her so he could whisper in her ear. "And I have a funny feeling that you like me too."

She breathed in a ragged breath, proving him right. He was so close to her she could smell his skin, making her dizzy with want and need. She could feel something deep inside her break loose, flood gates opening to overwhelm her with feelings she didn't know she could possess. Not only was her heart beating uncontrollably from not being able to breathe properly from having him within touching distance, but the coil deep in her stomach that so rarely activated was beginning to tighten, shaking her to the core.

He pulled back, hands now on either side of hers on the desk, smirking. "So, what do you say?"

Elizabeth swallowed. She knew that he knew she was coming undone. And all he had to do was strut into her office and say a few magic words, turning her into a puddle in front of him. Love and romance was weird, and she thought she had written it off a long time ago, but apparently the universe had other plans for her, which made her uneasy. She needed to gain some control back, show him that she was stronger than he thought. She needed him to know that _she_ was still the boss.

"I…" She swallowed again when he looked at her, hazel eyes waiting patiently. Her blue ones darted between his, not knowing what to do, feeling her resolve quickly weaken. How could he do this to her in such a short amount of time? They've only known each other for a few weeks… She took another look at him, realizing she had absolutely no chance in resisting what was happening between them and decided to just let it play out against her better judgment. "I think this is the part where you kiss me, Dr. McCord."

Henry once again leaned forward, placing his lips right next to her ear, whispering lowly. "I'm going to need to hear you say it, Elizabeth." He used her name again, loving the reaction it had on her the first time.

Hearing her name again sent shivers down her spine. It was never like this with Joe or any other guy she dated. This was different. This was special. This was… what she wanted. She knew she couldn't just grab him and kiss him, as that wasn't how this game was going. They were building up the tension, Henry teasing her and making her say exactly what he wanted before giving into what she wanted. She gripped her desk with her hands, her knuckles turning white. She could feel his finger gently ghosting itself on her wrist, sending goosebumps all over her skin. She had to admit that he was good, but two could play this game.

"Say what, Dr. McCord?" She could barely get the words out, her mouth dry, as her breath hitched in her chest.

He was now running his hand slowly up and down her arm, closing the gap between them by pressing his legs up against hers. Her knees were beginning to shake, head going dizzy. She couldn't believe how close he was, how in control of her sensations he was. He loved that she was using his professional name, her voice low and husky as she tried to keep herself in check. He knew she had just a few more moments, one more sentence from him, and she would give up, let whatever was happening between them, happen.

"That you like me." He smirked, hearing her suck in a breath. He didn't dare move anymore than he already was. His finger continuing to dance up and down her forearm.

Elizabeth knew she couldn't hold on for much longer, and decided to give him a small win. She was losing the battle in her self control anyway. "I like you, too, Henry." She felt him smile next to her ear as she whispered it, her right hand moving to touch his fingers that were still solidly flat against the desk. She returned the touches he was giving her, only using her nails to add an extra dimension to the sensation.

He finally moved his head so that it was back in front of her, see how her blue eyes became dark with arousal and hunger. He smiled as she looked at his lips and then back up to eyes, breathing heavily. "What should we do now?"

She smiled at him and then bit her bottom lip. He was letting her take control now, easing some of the obvious tension she was struggling with. "Say my name again."

He leaned his forehead onto her, his breathing and heart beat now just as erratic as hers. He made sure to lower his voice, adding a gravely touch to it. "Elizabeth."

She almost let out a moan right then and there, her hand stopping her movements on his arm. Hearing her name again sent the familiar tingles up and down her spine, making her physically shiver this time. She was done playing the game now, and wanted him to finish what he had started. "Kiss me."

Henry did as he was told, capturing her lips in a soft and gentle kiss, feeling her sigh into it as she put a hand on his chest. She kissed him back as he lifted his hands to tangle in her hair, her hand going down his chest and undoing the button of his suit jacket. She then broke the kiss to push herself up onto her desk, sitting on top of what she was sure to be important papers, but she didn't care. She opened her legs wide, silently thankful that she opted to wear a pantsuit today. She grabbed both sides of his jacket and pulled him into her so his hips were up against hers, resuming their kiss.

Her hands roamed his shirt covered chest and sides, his hands running down her back and holding her hips. She loved the way he kissed, how graceful he was in the five and take, their lips dancing together perfectly. Everything between them seemed to make sense, as this just felt _right_ to her. And she knew he felt the same as she felt his tongue run along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Just as she granted it and opened her mouth, she heard Blake's voice.

"Ma'am?"

She quickly waved him off, continuing to play with Henry's tongue.

"Ma'am?" He said again, louder this time.

She realized that his voice was coming from the intercom. Upsettingly, she broke the kiss with Henry, turning her head to hazily see the phone. She found the button that allowed her to speak to him on speaker and pressed it. "Yes?" She answered, breathlessly.

Henry didn't protest when she broke the kiss, instead moving his lips to her neck to kiss, bite and suck up and down the exposed skin. Elizabeth had to bite her lip to keep from moaning, one of her hands pulling his hair at the nape of his neck, the other fisting his shirt tightly.

"The motorcade is ready to take you to lunch." Blake spoke.

Elizabeth let out an audible groan, completely forgetting about her lunch date with Joe in the minutes she spent with Henry. She suddenly had no interest in Joe at all, not wanting to go to the lunch or marry him. The man she had her sights set on now was currently driving her inside with his lips, something Joe could never dream about doing.

"Change of plans. I'm ordering in." She answered quickly, moving her neck more so Henry could get to more of her skin, his hands beginning to move her shirt out of the way.

Blake responded immediately without any judgment in his voice. "Shall I order the usual for you and Joe, Ma'am?"

She shook her head, eyes closing as she was beginning to lose herself to what the man in her arms was doing. "Just mine." She breathed, moaning a bit, knowing full well her assistant could probably hear her. "Add a few extra things in there. Enough for the team and my guest."

Blake is silent for a bit, taking in what he was hearing, and Elizabeth began to push Henry's jacket off his shoulders, wanting him rid of anything in the way of her being able to feel his skin. "What should I tell Joe, Ma'am?" Blake finally asked.

She smiled, finally knowing the answer to Joe's question. "That my answer is no and I'll talk to him later." Henry growled at her answer, knowing what it meant, and she laughed at his reaction. "And Blake," she breathed, trying to keep her mind clear for one last order. "Make sure I'm not disturbed until one. Bring the food in quietly and don't ask any questions about what you see."

When she finished with her order, she pulled Henry's face back up to hers, kissing him fiercely as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips beginning to buck against him. His arousal was easy to feel through his pants, and she wanted him to know just how much she enjoyed what was going on as well.

"Yes, ma'am." Blake hung up the phone and and Elizabeth waited a half second after the click before she let out a moan, throwing her head back as Henry began to move his hips to match hers, his lips back at her neck.

She was certain, in that moment, this man was the one for her. And she had to make a decision quickly on whether sex in her office in the middle of the day was appropriate.

She decided to decide once the food came, promising to stop whatever physical was happening between them to eat. The two of them had the foreseeable future to explore each other's body properly anyway.


	2. Blindfolded

**TRIGGER WARNING: SLIGHT CHOKING**

**A/N: I know this isn't the update you guys were hoping for. This is NOT a continuation of the last chapter. This one shot takes place in the universe of the show. As far as the other chapter, I'm turning it into a multi chapter story that's going to be its own thing. So look forward to that! Until then, have this pure smut nonsense. Also I didn't edit it so sorry for any typos (and for the fact it isn't my best!). Send me some ideas! I'd love to read what you guys come up with and write it out! The dirtier the better! (Only slightly kidding but dirty minds are totally welcome. Also I'll do soft as well. Whatever comes to mind I'll do pretty much). Enjoy! **

She was blindfolded, wearing only her bra and underwear, one hand gripping the door frame while the other tugged at his hair, her breathing erratic. At first she wasn't sure how this would go when he suggested it, but she felt so safe with him she decided to take a chance. It was a chance she was glad she took, her nerve endings on fire, spewing electricity throughout her veins whenever his lips touched her warm skin. Tonight was all about her, helping her wind down after a particularly difficult week as the Secretary of State. She had screamed his name as soon as she got through her front door, running up the stairs and into their bedroom, needing to be in his arms. He had brought the blindfold out to give her extra stimulation and relaxation. It was something they kept in their special box of toys, waiting for the day they were ready to use it. Tonight the kids happened to be seeing a movie together. Unusual as it was, Henry and Elizabeth both wanted to use the fact they had an empty house to their advantage.

She moaned as he moved down her stomach, giving her sloppy, hot open mouthed kisses all over her abs. He moved farther down, giving her hip bones attention and then her thighs, watching as she instinctively opened her legs further for him. He could see her arousal soaking her panties, smell it when he inhaled a deep breath. If he had his way, she would also be tied up, but he didn't want to push her too far and settled just on the blindfold, showing him how much she actually trusted him.

Henry kissed up her right thigh, biting the skin gently. When he reached her center, he opened his mouth wide and attached it to her, tasting her through the fabric. The pressure he put on her through her panties made her buck her hips, a groan ripping through her. Her left hand joined her right on top of his head, tangling in his hair and pulling as she felt him graze his teeth over the fabric. Her juices were gushing out of her, her sense of touch on overdrive.

She bucked her hips again, whimpering. She wanted the panties off, wanted to feel his tongue between her folds. She urgently tried to push her panties down with one hand, but was denied when he pulled her hand away as he stood up. Suddenly, his breath was on her face, hot as it washed over her. She bit her lip when she realized how tenderly he was holding onto her hand, turning her palm up and bending her hand backwards, placing a kiss to her delicate wrist. There was a kiss to her inner elbow, and then one to her shoulder, all followed by fingertips.

Elizabeth used her free hand to reach out and touch his chest, feeling around to make sure it was still Henry in front of her. There was still a part of her that was panicked at not being able to see and she appreciated how gentle she was being with her.

He kissed up her neck and across her jaw, landing on her lips, moaning into her mouth when she tried to pull him closer. "I'm going to turn you around now, okay?"

She nodded, letting him move her away from the door way and then slowly turned her back toward him, pulling her back into his embrace. She gasped when she felt his hard cock against her ass, wiggling her hips slightly to feel it more.

Henry laughed, letting her play with him as she got comfortable with the new position. "Do you like feeling how turned on you make me?"

Elizabeth nodded again, melting herself into him as she felt his hands start to roam her body. He danced his fingers over her arms, chest, stomach, teasing her by running them gently above her panties. She moaned, taking his hand and tried to shove him farther down, whimpering when he pulled farther away.

He nudged his nose into her hair, smiling. "Do you want me to touch you?" She nodded yet again, trying to pull his hand back down. "You need to vocalize, Elizabeth." He growled into her ear, biting her earlobe.

"Yes," she whispered, almost breathless. She was growing more and more comfortable with not being able to see, loving how she could follow his slow movements and easy questions. "Yes, please."

Henry kissed her neck, feeling her heart slamming in her chest under his palm as he moved his over than down and underneath her panties, pushing one finger through her folds. She moaned loudly, bucking her hips to show him she wanted more. When he started running circles on her clit, she could feel herself being taken, each touch in her throbbing center heightened. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, one arm on his hip and the other reached up into his hair. She needed to touch him just as much as he was touching her, her senses beginning to explode.

"Does that feel good?" She nodded, hips starting to move. "Do you want more pressure?" She nodded again, letting out a groan when he circled her clit harder and faster. If he was determined to make her cum just by playing with her clit he wouldn't have to wait to long, her skin beginning to tingle.

Elizabeth loved how he was making her feel, the blindfold thrusting her into complete darkness that should have terrified her, but instead aroused her. It made her want to be more adventurous, made her want to venture into a territory she never tried before. She slowly reached her hand to find his, guiding it to her throat and leaving it there, letting him feel her pulse throb under his fingers. Henry smiled, gently beginning to squeeze her, hearing her breathing change. She quickly reached out in front of her for something to grab, Henry walking her toward the dresser so she could place her hand on it, her other one still in his hair.

Her hips began moving faster, hand tugging his hair. He tightened his grip on her neck a bit, hearing the strangled moan of pleasure escape her lips. He pushed his fingers through her soaked folds, plunging two fingers inside her, meeting her hip movements. When she began to need more oxygen, she tapped the hand that was on her neck, Henry immediately letting go and wrapped his arm around her waist, lips attacking her neck.

"Henry…" She breathed, starting to lose the strength in her legs. "I want more."

He understood her perfectly, using his free hand to reach up and turn her face toward him, capturing her lips in a kiss before he ripped his hand from her entrance. The sudden loss of pressure made her whimper and before she knew it she was being guided backwards, the back of her knees hitting the bed as he pushed her shoulders, making her fall. Then she was being pulled up again, turned around, and left alone to figure out where her body was positioned in the room. Elizabeth automatically grabbed at empty air, trying to find him, her heart beginning to beat erratically . It wasn't until she felt a hand on her hip that she relaxed.

Her relaxation didn't last for long, though, as he ripped her soaked panties off of her, letting them fall to the floor and helped her step out of them. "I don't want to scare you, babe," Henry finally said. "But I'm going to fuck you now."

Elizabeth was confused at first, and then felt his bare cock on her ass, pushing down toward her entrance.

"Lean forward." She did as she was told, meeting the bed with her torso. Pillows had been piled up in front of her so she didn't have to completely bend in half, something she was grateful for. "Take a deep breathe for me." She breathed, feeling one of his hands on her hips and the other by her entrance, lining himself up.

Within a few seconds he entered her, making her scream in pleasure. It was fast and hard, sending her body shooting forward. At first she thought that would be it, but then he pulled out of her and slammed in again, creating a rhythm. Both of his hands were on her hips, holding her down as he pounded into her, making her own hands grip the sheets. She couldn't remember the last time he had fucked her this hard, sending his cock deep inside her, roughly hitting the special spot over and over so quickly. All she could do was take it, hearing him slap against her coupled with the creaking of the bed, her whimpers filling the air. She was surprised by how much she liked this side of him, telling herself to let him go crazy on her more often as she was quickly nearing her release.

Henry growled, feeling sweat start to bead on his forward as he fucked her vigorously. "You feel so fucking good." He took one of his hands and ran it up her back, taking a fist full of her blonde hair and yanking it toward him, straighten her body. She yelped at the change in position, hands flapping as she tried to find something of him to grip onto. He continued to hump her, slamming into her fast and hard. "Touch yourself." He demanded.

She quickly did as she was told, snaking her hand down to her clit and began rubbing herself, crying out at the added sensation. At this point she could barely breathe, trying to suck in air while he plowed into her. Her moans turned more urgent, feeling herself on the edge of oblivion, waiting for him to give her permission.

He slowed down his thrusting, catching his breath so he could speak. "You wanna come, baby?" She whimpered in response, glad he had slowed down for a second. "I need to hear you answer. Do you want to come?"

Elizabeth reached behind her with her free hand, finding the back of his neck. "Yes, please."

He chuckled, cock still moving in and out of her, loving how amazing she felt. "I don't think you do."

She whimpered again, slowing her own hand movements down. If she were to continue with the original speed, she would have lost her mind. "I do, I do. I want to cum."

Henry wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him as he prepared for what came next. "Ask for permission." His voice growled in her ear, making her moan.

"Can I…" She breathed, trying to remain in control. Her body was on fire from his ministrations, desperately wanting her release. "Can I please cum?" She whispered it, begging him.

He step moving his hips, giving her a kiss on the temple. "Yes." He slammed into her, returning to his original pace as she fell apart in his arms, her walls repeatedly tightening on his cock.

He slowed down once her moans stopped, holding her up with his strong arms as her head rolled back onto his shoulder, breathing erratically. She felt amazingly numb and fulfilled, the remains of her orgasm sending tiny jolts through her body. Henry held onto her until she could stand on her own, kissing her shoulder until she regained the ability to speak.

"Oh my god… that was amazing." She chuckled, still leaning into him, one hand on his arm and the other back in his hair. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "But we aren't done yet. Do you want to take the blindfold off?"

Elizabeth turned in his embrace, finding his lips and kissing him deeply, seeing how intense it was without her sight. "No," she breathed. "I want to keep it on."

"Okay." He hugged her, rubbing up and down her back as she recovered, wanting to make sure she was okay. He wasn't about to make any moves forward until he knew she was ready.

Once she had felt like she got enough time to gather herself, she blindingly walked back to the bed, getting in the middle of it. "Come here."

Henry smiled, knowing it was her turn to be in charge. He did as he was told, lying on the bed. He took her hands in his so he could place them on her chest, giving her special awareness to where he was. She took one hand and followed his down his chest and stomach, finally reaching his rock hard cock. She smiled as she gave it a small pump, moving her hand up and down his length, drawing a moan from him. Carefully, and with his help, she positioned herself over him, taking the tip of his cock and pushing it through her folds until she found her center and gently lowered herself.

They both moaned, addicted to the feeling of each other. Elizabeth allowed herself to just sit there on top of him, feeling him fill her up as she reached behind her and undid her bra, throwing it off to the side. She reached for his hands, intertwining their fingers once she found them.

"This blindfold was a good idea." She smiled, biting her lip and moaning when she wiggled her hips.

"I'm glad you think so." He responded, squeezing their conjoined hands. If he wasn't careful, he would cum right then and there simply by looking at her sitting on top of him, his cock disappeared inside her. "God you're beautiful."

She giggled, wiggling her hips again to make him groan. "How much time do we have?"

Henry quickly looked at the clock on her side table, mentally doing the math. "I would say about ten minutes."

"Then I'm about to ride you like the world is ending tomorrow." She placed his hands on her hips and then leaned forward, her hands on his chest for support.

She started out slow, moving her hips back and forth, feeling his hands help guide her. She started to quicken the pace, grinding down on him. Suddenly, she wanted to see him looking at her, knowing he would be admiring the way her body moved. Quickly she reached up, trying to rip the blindfold off with clumsy hands. Henry ended up getting it off for her, Elizabeth blinking to readjust to being able to see. Once the world was no longer blurry, she turned her blue eyes onto her husband, seeing his hazel orbs dark with arousal. This only spurred her on more, quickening her pace, nails digging into his skin as she began to moan.

Down stairs, the kids opened the front door, saying goodnight to the detail protecting the house. All three of them stopped when they heard a weird sound, looking at each other confused.

Upstairs, Elizabeth's hips were moving as fast as she could make them, her moans getting louder. "Oh, yes. Oh, God."

Henry took the sight in front of him in. His gorgeous wife pleasuring herself on his cock, her eyes shut tight as she took it all in.

She let out a high pitched moan, sitting up straight as she started bouncing, the bed beginning to creek again. She reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers tightly as her other hand roamed her body, getting lost in her hair before running back down her body, settling between her legs to give attention to her clit. "_Fuck! _Yes! Fuck you feel so good." Her heart was pounding in her chest, hips deciding to grind down again, quickly moving forward and back in desperation. "Mmm. Yes! Yes! Fucking fuck yes!."

Henry couldn't help but smile, knowing the sensations running through his wife's body were flowing out through her mouth. He loved when she could be as loud as she wanted, no worrying about the kids hearing, the fear completely gone out of her. He watched as she lifted her hand, doing a twirling motion with her finger. Quickly, he flipped them over, settling all his weight down on top of her as she continued to breathe and moan loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he settled his forearms by her head, fingers tangling in her hair while her nails dragged down his back.

"Yes, fuck me, baby. _Harder_. Oh, God, yes! Please. Fuck me, Henry, fuck me. Faster, baby. _Give it to me_." She was beginning to scream, unable to control what was happening in her body as Henry thrusted into her, his face buried in her neck, grunting and breathing heavily. "Henry…" She panted. "Henry, make me yours. Fuck me and make me yours. No one else can have me. Only you, baby. You're the only one for me."

Downstairs, the kids were horrified, stuck in the places they were standing as they stared at each other, hearing their parents having sex above them. "Out. Now." Stevie whispered yelled, opening the door and ushering her younger siblings out into the night air. "Look at me. We _never _speak of this. Got it? We'll give them 20 minutes and then go back in side."

"_20 minutes?!" _Jason exclaimed, his face full of disgust.

Stevie looked at her younger brother. "Gives you enough time to wipe that look off your face and pretend nothing happened." In her head, she knew it was really to give her mom enough time to settle down after their… _activities._ Silently cursing her parents for having her as their oldest child.

Back upstairs, Henry pounded into his wife. "Only one for me." He responded, grunting out the words.

Elizabeth swore she was going to lose her voice after this, screaming his name repeatedly and begging for him to make her cum. "Henry, I'm so close. Make me cum, baby. Make me yours!" Her husband pushed into her harder, effectively sending them both over the edge at the same time, her in a silent scream until she regained her voice and moaned his name, nails raking his back so hard she thought she felt blood. Henry panted as he twitched his hips, lifting his torso up as he shot his seed deep inside her, letting her walls milk him for everything he had, continuing to thrust to make sure he was fully emptied. He knew that the longer he drew out his slow, end of orgasm thrusting, the longer her aftershocks were, sometimes even sending her over the end again.

And since tonight was all about her, he quickly reached down and pressed onto her swollen and sensitive clit, effectively sending her over the edge again as she slammed her eyes shut, back arching and clinging to his skin. Her hips moved against his shrinking cock, guiltily not wanting to be done. When she flashed her fire filled eyes at him, he knew exactly what she meant.

Downstairs, Stevie checked the time, opening the door a crack to see if it was safe. Once she heard her mother again, she immediately shut the door and ushered her siblings back into the car for ice cream.

Henry was just about to stick his fingers inside his wife when his phone beeped, lunging for it quickly and reading the text from his daughter. He sent a fast thumbs up emoji as a reply and went back to his wife, sticking his two fingers inside her as his tongue attacked her clit, not wanting to draw attention to the fact they had gone well over their time limit.

Elizabeth, however, was none the wiser, hips moving against her husband as she gripped the sheets. "Oh, God, that feels good." She chuckled, the coil deep in her stomach tightening for the last time that night, the last orgasm always being the most intense. "I'm already close, baby." Her hand snaked down to touch his head, biting her lip as she prepared for what came next. "Henry…" She breathed, face scrunching up as her back arched again, feeling the pleasure course through her body, unable to breathe.

Henry removed his fingers as soon as the orgasm hit his wife, quickly using his tongue to lap up the tasty juices that spilled out of her. When she stopped shaking, she gently clawed at him to climb up her, swiftly pulling her into his embrace for a kiss. She moaned at her taste on his lips, kissing him until they couldn't breathe.

He finally pulled back for air, looking at her sleepy, satisfied face nuzzling closer to him. He carefully got them both under the covers and held her close, going back to kissing her in a post makeout session.

But soon she was tired, pulling away from him for good to smile. "Thank you." She whispered, laying her head on his chest and hearing his heartbeat. She hadn't realized she needed not only a sexual release, but a solid few hours for Henry to show her he loved her and being intimate with her. "I love you."

Henry rubbed her arm. "I love you, too." He hoped his wife would drift off to sleep soon.

"Shouldn't the kids be home by now?" She asked, her voice becoming lazy.

"Stevie texted. They went for ice cream after the movie."

"Oh, good." She nuzzled into him more. "We don't have to wait up for them, do we? They are old enough to come home quietly right?"

He chuckled, brushing through her now tangled hair. "Go to sleep, babe. I'll take care of the kids when they get home."

"Okay," she said, breathing in the scent of him and their love making before falling asleep.


	3. Chocolate Strawberries

**A/N: Another random smutty oneshot! Before I get into the background of this one, I want to address a comment made on the previous chapter. I agree I neglected to set it up in a way that let you readers know they had agreed upon a hand signal before the choking. I assumed since they had been together for years, it was implied. I take full responsibility in my ignorance and from now on I will be explicitly stating their agreed signals! It is true that it is very dangerous to attempt choking or any other risky behavior without proper precautions, I apologize. **

**Now, onto this chapter! Set in the universe where they meet in college and have kids. I decided to implement the BDSM color system into this one to make sure that consent and understanding was built into this one! Also, I might have gotten a little carried away with this one… I was going to split it into two chapters but I don't want you guys hating me if I made you wait! And who doesn't enjoy a long chapter of pure smut? Enjoy and send any ideas my way! **

Elizabeth felt the bed dip, knowing Henry was sitting next to her. She could hear the metal hitting the sides of the bowl as he prepared for their next activity. There was a pool between her legs just thinking about it. With all the kids out of the house for the next few hours while they were still at school, Henry and Elizabeth found themselves with some much needed alone time. They had both left work early for this specific occasion, and now, she lay on the bed, hands tied to the headboard above her head and a blindfold loosely over her eyes. They decided on their usual safety word: Red.

Her body was on fire as she waited for her husband, smelling the sweetness of the items he brought. "Open your mouth, I'm going to give you some." His voice was calm and in control, even though she knew he had a throbbing erection just from seeing her in this position. She followed orders, opening her mouth, tongue slightly sticking out.

Henry shook the can quickly before popping off the cap and turning it upside down, hitting the nozzle for a few seconds. The spray surprised her at first, jolting a little, making them both laugh as she ate the whipped cream. A dollop of it had gotten on her chin, and she used her tongue to try to lick it up to no avail. But Henry saved her by taking his thumb and wiping it off of her, sticking his thumb in his mouth to eat the leftover whipped cream. After, he slowly dragged his fingers down her neck and chest, causing her to moan as he left goosebumps on her warm skin.

"Ready?" He asked, his hand on her stomach, rubbing her abs with his thumb.

Elizabeth nodded, excitement building inside her and mixing with the arousal. "Yes."

He smiled, shaking the can again before squirting a dollop on her collarbone, easily licking it up with his hot tongue. He placed kisses on her neck, running his tongue up to her ear to pull on her lobe with his teeth. When she groaned, he continued with the whipped cream, putting three more dollops on her chest, licking them all up.

"Green?" Henry asked, waiting a beat to see her nod before continuing. He squirted the contents around one of her nipples, the cold making her gasp. When he placed his tongue on the peak of the mound, lapping up the sweetness, she moaned loudly, feeling her nipple becoming hard. He sucked it into his mouth, her back arching up to get more of the sensation, her mind reeling as he swirled his tongue over the sensitive bud. After a few seconds, he released her boob with a soft 'pop' turning his attention on the other one with the can.

Elizabeth's hands pulled at the tie, wanting to run her fingers through his hair while he was using his mouth on her chest. She moaned when his teeth grazed both nipples, the pool between her legs growing larger. She was sure that there was now a wet spot on the sheets, her arousal dripping out of her. A whimper escaped her mouth as she continued pulling, trying to get her hands free to join in on the fun.

Henry ignored her attempts to gain freedom. Instead, he put the can of whipped cream down on the side table, exchanging it for the bowl of melted chocolate. He dipped the tip of his middle finger into it, testing the temperature. "Stick your tongue out."

Elizabeth obeyed, opening her mouth for him again. The blindfold made it impossible for her to know what was coming next, her hearing not being able to distinguish between him setting something up or leading to an educated guess. So she loved that Henry guided her with small orders when he wanted her to do something, asked if she was still okay, and used his gentle hands in the area he was going to give attention to next before diving in completely. All of this allowed her to succumb to the overwhelming feelings he was causing her, the touches intense and magical without her sight.

Henry carefully took his chocolate covered finger and placed it on his wife's tongue, the coil in his stomach tightening as he watched the way she sucked his finger in her mouth, rolling her tongue on it far longer that it took for her to lick the chocolate off. When she released his finger, she licked her lips seductively, making sure the tip of her tongue rounded her mouth perfectly. "Can I have more?" She breathed, still wanting some sense of control even though she was tied up.

He once again dipped his finger in the chocolate, bringing it to her face. "Open." Elizabeth's mouth fell open, sucking his finger back inside once she felt it. She moaned when a gush of wetness seeped out of her center, making her hips buck. "God, you're so beautiful." He whispered.

Henry watched his wife wiggle, her cheeks and chest flushed as she breathed erratically, her pleasure and arousal evident as she continued to try to get close to him. When she whispered for even more, he knew he was in trouble. He looked down at his cock, already feeling the precum oozing from the tip as it throbbed, almost painfully. He took a second to close his eyes and take a deep breath, not wanting to lose it before they even got to the best part. But the more he thought about her in front of him, the more he knew he couldn't hold it, almost cumming without even touching himself, letting out a strangled groan.

Elizabeth could hear his struggle, smiling to herself. If she had her hands free, she would help him out, relieve some of the pressure he was so desperately building. "Henry," she breathed, her voice low and sultry, knowing it would drive him even more crazy.

Henry opened his eyes, seeing Elizabeth laying there with a smirk. She knew exactly what was going on with him, and she was loving every minute. He cleared his throat, setting the bowl back where he retrieved it. "I don't think I can hold it, babe."

"Then don't." She replied, smiling. She shifted her body so she was laying as flat on her back as she could, giving him the best view of her breasts as they heaved with her breathing. "Take the blindfold off, I want to watch." He did as he was told, removing it from her eyes so she could see him, kneeling next to her with his cock rock hard. When her eyes adjusted, she looked him up at down, seeing the precum ready to drip onto her stomach, the coil tightening in her lower abdomen at the sight.

Henry moved his hand to his cock as he watched his wife drink him in, letting out a relieved moan the pleasure his hand was starting to bring him. He looked at Elizabeth as she bit her lip, pulling again on the restraints. He knew he was going to have to let her go soon, as she would eventually start bruising. But for now, he left her there, his hand working over his length, expertly pushing him closer to the edge as he's done a million times before. Ever since he met Elizabeth, masturbating became more enjoyable, thinking of her as he came made it addicting. This time was no exception. Sure they had mutually masturbated a few times together, had the occasional phone sex, and she had walked in on him so many times he's lost count that him touching himself in front of her was comfortable for him. But her being tied up as he did it was a new experience, and it drove him to move his hand faster.

Elizabeth watched Henry as his face began to change, knowing all the signs of each step of his process. Whenever she caught him in this position, it was always to a picture of her, and half the time, she just secretly watched him, loving that he felt that much passion and attraction toward her. Lying underneath while he did it sent even more juices pooling between her legs, effectively creating a lake under her. She moaned as he moved his body closer to her, his eyes shut while he started thrusting into his own hand.

"Elizabeth." He moaned, feeling himself about to fall off the edge, his hand moving as fast as it could on his cock. When he was about to release, he stopped himself, taking a deep breath. "Tell me to." He grunted, hand still moving.

"Tell you to what?" Elizabeth played dumb, memorized as she watched him.

"Tell me to cum." He responded with another grunt, his jaw clenched tightly.

Elizabeth waited a few seconds, wanting to push him as far as possible before giving him permission. "Cum for me, Henry." She finally spoke, seeing his resolve start to crumble. "Cum on me. Give me everything you have. Mark me."

Henry took her words and ran with them, his hand gripping his cock as a growl ripped from his throat right before he began losing himself, the signal of him about to cum when he was masturbating. He shot his warm sperm onto her stomach, slowing his hand to an agonizingly slow movement, only thrusting it downwards to help himself shoot the next load. The moans he released into the air drove Elizabeth nuts and all she wanted to do was lick his cock clean, making him moan louder at her tongue massaging him. But she resolved to letting him have his moment, knowing hers was coming soon.

Once Henry could gather himself back together, his cock now shrinking back down to normal size, he got off the bed, finally feeling clear headed enough to turn his attention onto Elizabeth. He quickly rushed to the bathroom, getting a warm washcloth and went back to her, cleaning her stomach and then himself before tossing the used towel into the laundry.

"Kiss me." She demanded, Henry immediately leaning down to do so. "Feel better?" Henry laughed, nodding as he repositioned himself to give her more attention. "That was really hot, just so you know. We need to do that more often."

"Noted." He said, smiling back at her. "Okay, blindfold is going back down. Green?"

"Green." She responded, lifting her head a bit to aid him in putting the blindfold back. "Solid green." The excitement of the next stage of their lovemaking was building, read for whatever her husband through at her.

Henry let out a low laugh at her, grabbing the bowl of chocolate and stirred the spoon. "Chocolate incoming." He said, getting some of it on the spoon and then lifted it out of the bowl, letting it drip onto her skin.

Elizabeth felt the cool liquid drop onto her chest, making a line going up the valley of her breasts. Henry put the bowl back on the table so he could lean down, tongue sticking out, to slowly lick up the chocolate. He groaned while moving his head up to her lips, letting her taste the mix of sweetness from the chocolate and salt from her sweat as she moaned. "Green." She said when he let her lips go, breathing deeply. "So very fucking green."

Henry smiled again, reaching for the bowl and started dripping chocolate lower on her body, making sure to get it in her belly button before putting it all the way back up her chest. He put the bowl back, positioned himself better, and went down. He gave her belly button some extra attention, liking the sauce up and biting the skin around it, then continued his way up her body as she shivered, the noises he produced making her gush at her center. Once he reached her chest, he started kissing her neck instead of her lips, finding the nook where her neck meets her shoulder, sucking the skin into his mouth harshly.

Elizabeth groaned at the sensation he was causing, knowing that if he stayed there she would have to be wearing dark colored shirts the next few days. But she didn't care, moving her neck to allow him to go deeper, assisting the spot as she groaned, wanting to touch him, push her hands through his hair. "Yellow." She said, a bit sad that it made him stop his actions.

"What do you need?" Henry responded, moving his hand to place on her stomach, reassuring her that he heard her and was more than willing to make adjustments to make sure she was comfortable.

"My hands." She whined, pulling at the tie yet again, lower lip jutting out. Henry laughed, sitting up to untie the not and free her hands, helping her carefully lower her arms. She didn't know when, but her arms had gone numb, and she winced as they tingled back to life, laughing at the pain. "Ow. Ow. Ow… we left them there for too long." She kept laughing, trying to lift her hands up to his face.

Henry moved so she didn't have to, kissing her lips and massaged one shoulder at a time, waiting for her to get the feeling back, intertwining one of her hands with his as he kiss the dark colored skin that was showing up on her wrists. Luckily it wasn't too bruised, so she could easily get away with a dark sweater that covered her wrists.

And as if she knew was he was thinking, she grinned. When she finally got the feeling back in her arms, she reached up and tapped the spot that he had been sucking on before she stopped him. "Green." She said, laughing at how he attacked her neck, teeth grazing at the already sensitive skin.

"If I keep going you'll have to cover up." He said between kisses, reeling in feeling her hands finally tangling in his hair, keeping him in that spot.

"I don't care." She moaned, opening her legs for him to settle down between. They hadn't been in this position in so long, she forgot how good it felt, how much she loved it. "Keep going. It feels too good to stop."

Henry smiled, sticking his tongue out to lick her skin, hearing her hiss and pull at his hair. He remembered the first time he found this spot on her, back in college. Their makeout session was getting particularly heavy and he decided to be adventurous, grazing his teeth on the spot. When she moaned in response, it was different that the other moans she had made before. When he did it again, she made the same noise, only louder. They hadn't had sex yet at this point, even though both of them wanted to, but they had decided in taking it slow and learning things together. But when he grazed his teeth again, she started bucking her hips, asking for pressure on her center. He obliged by giving her his thigh for her to rub on, pushing harder against her when she breathless asked to. That night was the first time he heard her climax, the sounds she made acciticting to him instantly, vowing right then and there to do whatever he could to continue hearing them.

Now, he moved his leg for her, immediately reverting back to their college days as soon as he got permission from her, sucking harder on her skin. He loved the feeling of the wetness she spread on his thigh, pushing into her more as she made that delicious sound he has always craved. Her hips bucked up against him, hands holding him in place, heart slamming hard and fast as she arched her back, juices spilling out. She continued humping his thigh, coming down from her high as he finally released her skin, pleased at the bright red mark he had made.

"Mmm…" she laughed, feeling for him. The blindfold was still on her, something she didn't even care about anymore but was enjoying nonetheless. "It's been awhile since that happened."

Henry kissed across her jaw, mumbling in response. He was glad he knew her body so perfectly, being the one to cause her intense pleasure as he played her like body a fiddle, plucking all the right strings at the right time. He let her relax completely, seeing how flushed her complexion had become, resting his chin on her chest as she ran her fingers through his short hair, just showing him how much she loved and appreciated him. When he felt that she was ready again, he lifted himself off her, resuming his original position. One glance down at his cock showed him that he was getting ready to go again, the familiar tingle setting in from hearing his wife orgasm on his thigh.

"More chocolate?" He asked, retrieving the bowl again.

She roamed her hands around his shoulders and chest, grateful for being able to finally feel him. "That depends, where is it going this time?"

He smirked, taking his free hand and hovering it over breast. "I was thinking… right…" He gently grazed his thumb over her hardened nipple, causing her to gasp. "Here."

"Green!" She exclaimed, nails digging into his skin.

He smirked again, lifting the spoon from the bowl and but some sauce on one nipple, enjoying the sound his made as he quickly placed the bowl back and surged down. He licked the bud long and hard, getting rid of the chocolate first before biting down gently. Elizabeth wiggled underneath him, her sensitive core gearing up for a second round. Her hands stayed in his hair, massaging his head while he put chocolate on her other nipple and licked it off. He continued to switch nipples getting rid of the chocolate all together as he bit the area around her breasts, her hips grinding into him as she breathed and moaned for him.

Henry started to make his way down south, Elizabeth spreading her legs wider to accommodate him, enjoying the feeling of his lips all over her body. When he reached her center, he looked at how she glistened, ready and waiting for him. Above his head, he could see she was already in the throws of passion, one hand above her head, the other next to her side, gripping the sheet tightly. Ever since the first time he made love to her this way, he didn't ever grow tired of seeing her in full blown pleasure, especially when it was _him_ that caused it. He reached up with his fingers, spreading her lower lips wide as he saw her entrance already beginning to pulse in anticipation. He stuck his tongue out widely and ran it up her, a loud moan ripping through her body.

When he did it a second time, she pulled away from him, the sensation too much for her to handle. She hadn't anticipated the blindfold to add this much to her senses when accompanied by the individual attention her breasts just got. She wanted to take a minute to breathe, to gather herself, but she neglected to tell Henry who was once again surging forward, this time attaching his mouth to her.

Elizabeth pulled away again, using her hand to push down on his head to get him away from her as she tried to breathe. "Red!" She shouted. "Red… red." She repeated, pulling herself away from him completely, trying to get the blindfold off her.

Henry immediately climbed up the bed, reached for the blindfold and ripped it off, taking her in his arms as she struggled, his mind beginning to panic. "I'm here. I'm here." He soothed her as she leaned into him. "What happened?"

She panted, feeling protected in his arms. "It was too much. The blindfold and your tongue. I couldn't handle it."

"Alright. We won't ever do it again." He said, kissing her sweaty temple.

But she shook her head, moving to look at him. "No, I liked it. Just maybe not after I've already had one orgasm." She was too comfortable with him to be shy, their relationship built on honest communication.

This time, Henry nodded, understanding. "We'll have to do it first next time, then."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him softly, glad he understood. However, she was still turned on and didn't want this action between them to stop completely. And with her eyes now being able to actually see, she looked at the table that held the chocolate and whipped cream, biting her lip. She looked at him, hands on his chest as he admired her beauty. "You should go get those strawberries in the fridge." She whispered, leaning forward again to capture his lips.

Henry smiled at her idea, nodding in agreement. "I'm going to go get those strawberries from the fridge." He gave her another kiss as she laughed, jumping off the bed and scurrying out the room. When he got past the door and to the stairs, stark naked with his cock beginning to join the game again finally, he stopped. He heard voices and saw a backpack swing land onto the couch. He about fell backwards quietly running up the stairs and into the room. "Yellow!" He whispered screamed as he ran through the door, closing it in a panic.

Elizabeth sat on the bed, trying to get herself in position for him when he came back, startled. She looked at him confused. "You were gone for like two seconds what could have possibly happened?!"

He stood there, cock half-hard, mortified. "The kids are home."

"Oh god." Henry nodded, agreeing. "They didn't see you did they?" She whispered, suddenly feeling the urge to cover herself up. Knowing her kids were downstairs.

"No, they don't know we're home from work early."

"Okay." She looked at him, formulating a plan. "Then just go put on a robe and go downstairs."

He looked at her, still wide-eyed. "They are going to know something's up!" He waved his hand between them and then down at his growing cock, Elizabeth laughing.

"Just tell them we're taking a nap before dinner."

"With strawberries?!"

She shrugged. "You got hungry." Henry looked at her and debated on just letting the idea go completely, eyeing his wife. "Henry McCord you better go back down there and retrieve those strawberries or I'm just going to finish myself off _without you_. Which means _you don't get to watch."_ She smirked at him when his jaw dropped, knowing she had succeeded. She watched as he went to the bathroom and dawned his robe, going to the door and poked his head out, seeing if the coast was clear before slipping out.

He quickly and quietly went down the stairs, trying to keep the robe positioned in a way that hid his ever hardening cock from obvious eyes. Once he reached the landing, he saw his daughter holding the bowl of fruit he was sent to retrieve. He bolted forward for the strawberries, ripping them from Allison's grasp and then ran away, leaving all three kids confused.

"Not like I was eating that?" She said to his back.

"Eat something else, there is plenty of other fruit!" He yelled back, running up the steps two at a time. "Why don't you guys watch a movie or something?! Upstairs is off limits!"

Allison looked at Stevie with an eyebrow arched. Stevie just shrugged her shoulders, tossing Allison an apple as Jason rolled his eyes before it all clicked in their minds and the girls groaned, Jason shivered and gagged.

When he opened the door holding the bowl of strawberries, he saw her running circles on her clit, smiling at him. He went over to her, placing the bowl on the bed and leaning down to give her a kiss. She pulled her head back, still smiling as he gave her a confused look while sitting down in front of her. "I want you to tell me what's sweeter." She used her free hand to dip the tip of her pointer finger in the chocolate she had placed next to her, bringing it up to his mouth to suck clean. "This." She smiled, loving the feeling of how he used his tongue. "Or this." She pushed the hand that was still on her center through her folds, collecting her juices, bringing it up to his lips for him. He immediately took her finger in, swirling his tongue around as he sucked the sweetness off of her.

When he released her finger, he surged forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. "You taste better."

He went to move to find her center with his mouth but Elizabeth stopped him. "Hold on, please tell me I didn't hear you tell our kids that upstairs is off limits."

He shrugged, giving her the blank stare look that he didn't know what to say. "Well… it is?"

"But they didn't need to know that!" She hit him on the shoulder, making him laugh. "Henry!"

"What?!" He laughed again, moving up to capture her lips. "I think they're old enough to know that their parents who completely love each other and are in a committed relationship have sex. It's natural." He waved his hand around, proving his point.

"If we just scared our children, it's your fault."

"I take full responsibility." He said, smirking. "Can I go back to tasting you now?"

She raised her hand and pointed to her center, opening her legs more, effectively giving him the green light. "Get to it, Dr. McCord."

He gave her an evil grin and pushed on her shoulder so she fell onto her back as she laughed. He didn't want to even bother with foreplay, knowing full well she was already ready for him. When Henry reached his destination he reached his hand up and parted her lower lips again with two fingers, leaning down to kiss her swollen clit. She bucked her hips up into his face, wanting more as she moaned.

Elizabeth had always been pleased with Henry's ability to use his tongue on her most intimate area, sending her into ecstasy every time. He had been able to figure out the way she liked to be kicked, kissed, bit, and teased the best, using his tricks randomly to always make it enjoyable for her. Both of her hands where now above her head, her face turned to the side as she breathed heavily. Henry was looking up at her as he kissed her clit and then sucked it into his mouth, tongue flicking over it quickly. He loved watching her gently thrash around, feeling his arousal picking up faster.

He pushed his tongue through her folds again, darting inside her entrance to make her squeal in delight. He moaned at her taste, lapping it up as it quickly gushed out of her. He could feel her hips starting to move more, his hands moving to hook her legs over his shoulder, arms coming around each thigh to hold her into place. His thumb grazed over her clit as he gave her quick licks, her moaning becoming more high pitched.

"Oh, my _god_." She panted, moving her hand to bite down on it as she screamed in pleasure. She took a deep breath, her other hand moving down to Henry's head to make him look up at her. He met her blue hooded eyes and saw how dark they had become, making a growl rumble through his throat. He sucked her clit again, her eyes effect rolling to the back of her head, hips twitching while trying to move. "_Fuck_, you're so good at this."

He removed his mouth, giving her just stimulation of her sensitive bud as he took in some needed oxygen. "You've given me a lot of time to practice. You're my favorite flavor." She groaned, listening to him dirty talk, knowing he needed a break before finishing her off. "Tasting you as your arousal runs down my face. I'll greedily lick it up whenever I can't babe. I love when you come undone by my mouth."

She groaned louder, smacking her hand over her mouth so she didn't have to try and hold it in, hand tugging at his hair harshly. "Henry." She panted. "Please."

"Please what?" He responded, smirking, blowing his cold breath into her hot center, making her scream again.

"I need you…" She breathed, chest heaving. "To finish."

"Finish what?" He kicked her length, keeping his arms locked into place so she didn't move.

"Me. _Finish me._" Her voice was filling with annoyance and frustration, needing him to give her the final push to fall into oblivion.

"Finish you?" He kissed her inner thigh and grazed his teeth on her skin. "That's a little vague, don't you think?"

Her hand covered her mouth again, her upper body twisting in agony. "Henry… _please_."

"Say it." He growled, kissing and biting her other thigh.

"Let me cum." She whined, trying to push his head back down with her hand. "Please…" She took a deep breath. "Let me cum in your tongue."

Once he heard the magic words, he dove back in, flicking his tongue over her clit quickly until he heard the moan that meant she was one second away from coming undone. He attached his mouth to her, his tongue flat against her entrance as she fell, hitting her orgasm hard with a muffled scream. Both of her hands covered her mouth as she moaned loudly, trying to lessen the noise as her body jolted from the powerful release, her vision showing stars while her husband lapped up everything that spilled out of her.

When she stopped moaning, he pulled away his mouth and she pulled away her hands, lying on the bed limp. Henry laughed, sitting on the bed in front of her as he positioned her legs to straddle his lap, pulling her still twitching body up by her arms and into his embrace. He delicately danced his fingertips over the skin of her back as she came down from her high, relaxing her body completely into him. He kissed her temple as she started to move, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their foreheads met and rested against each other while they breathed, Elizabeth slowly moving forward to kiss his lips. She moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue, her hips grinding into him automatically.

"My favorite taste." Henry said, kissing her again with a smile. "20 years and you still taste amazing."

Elizabeth blushed slightly, remembering how insecure she was about how she tasted the first time all those years ago. She brushed her nose against his, one of her hands running down his chest and finding his cock resting between them, fully hard again. "I guess someone got a little turned on watching me squirm."

He laughed, seizing her lips again. "You're breathtaking, did you know that?" He brushed through her tangled hair, kissing her again as she sighed, feeling his love for her. "You're the only one for me, Elizabeth."

She could feel her stomach erupt into butterflies, biting her lower lip as she nuzzled her face into his neck, his strong arms supporting her. "The only one" She whispered, hand moving up to feel his strong heart beat.

He sat with her in his lap, not in any rush to satisfy himself with his obvious sexual urge, but just wanted to feel her close to him, skin to skin for for a while before she moved away. When she did, he smiled at her, seeing the love shinning back at him through her eyes before she looked away.

The strawberries and chocolate were still residing next to them on the bed, somehow unmoved after her intense orgasm. She reached down, plucking a strawberry and dipping it into the sauce. "Hungry?"

"Always." He opened his mouth when she brought it close to him, biting the piece of fruit as she held it. He started chewing it, moaning at the refreshing taste while she discarded the top of the strawberry back into the bowl.

She noticed a little bit of chocolate on his lip and licked it off with her tongue, tasting the new mixture of him, her arousal, and the sweet chocolate. She watched as Henry swallowed and then grabbed a new strawberry, dipped it in chocolate and brought it to her face, only to eat it himself.

She gasped slightly, shoving him a bit as she kissed his lips, laughing. She looked into his hazel eyes and once again felt those butterflies, the ones that told her she was in love. Every now and then they resurfaced, letting her know she had chosen the right man for her. "I love you." She whispered, touching his lips with the tips of her fingers.

He gently kissed her fingers, looking at her. "I love you." He loved hearing the words come from her mouth, and loved saying it back to her.

Henry broke their stare to get another strawberry, this time letting her take the bite, his cock twitching as she moaned. He moaned in response, dipping down to lick up her neck, kissing the spot on her neck that was bruised from his lips. It made her shiver, her hand going down to his cock in return and gently began stroking. She moved her hand slowly over his member, giving the tip extra attention while fed her another strawberry, taking his thumb to wipe excess chocolate from the side of her mouth so she could lick it clean. He then moved his hand down her body, finding her sensitive clit and gently pressing in it, making her jaw fall open.

Henry began to kiss her open jaw, moaning against her skin as she teased him with her hands. When his kisses became more urgent, she broke away from his embrace to put both bowls back on the side table, out of the way, and then ventured back into his arms. They kissed deeply, Henry slowly maneuvering them so Elizabeth was down on the bed, her back flat as he laid on top of her. Tongues came out to play as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he hand darting down between them to once again work the length of his cock.

His hand dipped between them as well, checking her sex to see if she was ready. When she nodded, they both guided him inside her, moaning at the first contact. They each settled into a good rhythm, kissing each other as Henry thrusted his hips, hers bucking up to meet his. He buried his face in her neck when he picked up speed, his cock going in and out of her at a perfect pace for them both. Only their hips moved together, both of them wanting to keep kissing easily until they couldn't focus anymore.

There were no words spoken between them. It wasn't a fuck that required sexy dialogue. It was lovemaking, a way to connect back together, professing their love for each other through their bodies in a mutual, unspoken understanding. And when Elizabeth's walls began to tighten around him, it was paired with a silent scream, her soul leaving her body before slamming back down into it, Henry following closely behind her. He shot into her for the millionth time over their years together, distinctly remembering that this was the position they had found themselves in each time they conceived their children. It was full of love and happiness, gentle touches and soft moans, both of them coming undone in a way they needed most.

They kissed each other as they came down, Henry still on top of Elizabeth until she nodded at him. He then removed himself so she could scamper out of bed and head to the bathroom, quickly doing her business. When she finished, she returned to him, her skin still efficiently flushed from their actives, and fell back into his arms, kissing him with passion.

"God, I love you so much, Elizabeth." Henry said, feeling her relax into his arms again.

She nuzzled closer to him, leg draped over his as she tried to get as close as possible, hand on his strong, thumping heart. "I've missed you." She replied, satisfyingly smiling up at him.

They were quiet for a few moments, just breathing and taking each other in. Then they heard a bang from downstairs and were instantly reminded that their children were home.

"We should shower and get ready to make dinner. Our spawn must be starving." She sat up, feeling him look at at her as he kept hand in her lower back. When he didn't say anything in return, she turned her head, looking at him.

He smiled back at her, drinking in the sight. "This is one of my favorite ways to see you." He said, sitting up to meet her and wrap his arms around her, kissing her ear gently. "You get this after sex staisfied glow and you look at me in the way in a way that lets me know I'm the only one who can bring you to your knees. It's absolutely gorgeous. You're gorgeous. And I'm so thankful to the universe that I get to hold you and make love to you and just call you mine and have you call me yours. You're the love of my life, Elizabeth. Thank you for bringing me such happiness."

Her heart melted as she heard the words. He had said things like this to her before, and each time she felt overwhelmingly loved and speechless. The most she could respond was a kiss, one that she hoped he could feel that she was saying the same.

They shared a few more kisses, then began moving, muscles sore as they climbed out of bed and to the bathroom. The shower they took together felt good, the warm water running down their bodies as they cleaned each other, sharing soapy kisses and laughs. When they got out and dried off, Henry was the first to walk back into the room, his voice echoing behind him.

"We need to buy Ali some strawberries." He rubbed her wrists gently, kissing them as he saw the faint darker color starting to appear.

"Why?" She yelled back, brushing her hair.

"I might have stolen them from her when I ran down to get them."

She rolled her eyes, inwardly laughing at her husband. "You have _definitely _scared our children. I hope you're happy about that."

Suddenly, he appeared behind her, half clothed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her bare shoulder. "I am rather content, thanks for noticing."

Elizabeth laughed, slipping out of his embrace to get dressed.


	4. Open When You're Alone

**Hey guys! Sorry my uploads have slowed down. I'm in grad school and just started my internship so my free time has definitely dwindled! But I'm still working on the multi chapter story from chapter one! It will be coming soon I promise! But anyway, the kids are gone doing various activities in this story so our favorite couple has the house to themselves for a few hours. Definitely not my best work, the beginning and end is probably what saved this whole thing but it was requested for Elizabeth to be in control, so, Enjoy! Please comment and review, I love hearing everyone's thoughts, it keeps me motivated to write. And as always, I didn't edit this mess. **

Henry had been gone for two weeks on his mission with SAD and for him, it had been too long. He was only able to talk to his wife a few times, mostly just a quick check in before they both had to go or one of the kids stole the phone. He started missing her presence and their conversations during week one. Halfway through this week though, his missing of her presence turned into an overwhelming need to hold her body, having to relieve himself at night in the shower so he could sleep and focus. He hated how his hand couldn't fully satisfy him, wanting to just be back in Elizabeth's arms and have her delicate fingers be the reason for his undoing. It was his last day here though and as he boarded the plane, he learned that he wouldn't be going straight back home, but instead to his office for a meeting. He grumbled internally, sending Elizabeth a text. She returned the message with a sad face.

Back home, Elizabeth was just as frustrated. Not only did she miss Henry, but her job hadn't given her nearly enough free time to do anything, let alone release some of the tension her body was harboring. She had been looking forward to Henry coming straight home and silently cursed his job for keeping him so long. She couldn't remember how she used to deal with him being gone for months at a time while he was in the marines. But she had built up a plan, and she was just about to put it into motion.

When Henry arrived to his office, he learned that the meeting had been pushed back an hour. It didn't give him enough room to go home and be back in time so he decided to just shut his office door and sulk and try for a nap. After 30 minutes of awkwardly lying in his uncomfortable chair, he gave up. He wanted to call Elizabeth, hear the voice he missed so much come through the speaker of his phone. He glanced at the clock, thinking that she should be home by now and finished with dinner so he decided he would call and maybe actually have a conversation with her for the first time in weeks. When he picked up his phone he received an email, dragging his hopes down.

When he clicked his mailbox, he it was from his wife, the subject line: _only open if you're alone_. He was confused at first, looking around his small office deciding he was sufficiently alone and clicked to open it.

_I found something in my drawer today, I thought you'd want to see it. I put it on and then ended up getting a little carried away…_

He read those suspicious words over and over, suddenly realizing why she had told him to open it when he was alone. He could feel his pent up energy already building, making him shift himself in his pants. Then he saw that there were pictures attached to the message. He eagerly clicked on the first one, wanting to see the story it held. It was of her, smiling with her short blonde hair in a particularly well planned mess, her hand partially covering her mouth that seemed to me in a mid-laugh. Her crystal blue eyes were squinting, showing just the right amount of sparkle and spunk. Henry smiled widely, looking at how breathtakingly beautiful she was before clicking the next one.

This one was only half her face this time, strategically showing just her mouth as she had her thumb on her lower lip, bringing it down slightly to show her bottom teeth with the tip of tongue touching the top of teeth. He could see her slender, kissable neck, and what looked like to be a black strap sitting delicately on her shoulder. He clicked to the next one, clearing his throat as the thoughts of her began to swirl in his mind uncontrollably. She had her hand gently lying on her throat, stretching her long neck as her blond hair fell more to the left, knowing she was cocking her head to the side in order to get the best angle for him. He grazed down the skin she showed, swearing that if he looked hard enough, he could see her heart pumping at his favorite pulse point, the one that drove her crazy. When he finished ogling her neck, his eyes darted to the bottom, seeing how Elizabeth was finally showing off the top of her chest. She had dawned on the favorite sheer black negligee he loved seeing on her. It had been awhile since she brought it out, usual for a special occasion such as a birthday or celebration for one of his books. He still couldn't believe how amazingly sexy she looked in it, wanting to just jump through the pictures and rip it off of her to reveal what was underneath.

He groaned, knowing the pictures were only going to get more aggressively suggesting, more revealing or sexually teasing. His cock now semi-hard from the view he was seeing, a part of him wishing he never opened it in the office in the first place. He hadn't truly realized what he was getting himself into, but was too far gone at this point, once again shifting himself to get a little more comfortable. There were two more photos left, taunting him as he hovered over the next photo. He suddenly noticed a video he didn't see earlier, knowing damn well that _that_ was most likely going to be the end of him. He took a breath, deciding his fate.

The next photo had her arm covering her breasts, her hand gingerly on her shoulder as she bit her lip on one side, smiling. The shoulder her hand was resting on was tilted forward, showing him that she knew she was being a tease and that she was loving it. He also knew she was laying down in this one, her still messy blonde hair flat around her as she laid on top of their comforter. Henry once again cleared his throat, completely repositioning himself in the chair, beginning to breathe harder as he clicked the final photo. It was just her face again, the tip of her middle finger in her mouth as her tongue licked it. Her eyes were open, their light blue color now dark with arousal. She looked like she was in mid-moan as she licked herself, the amazing sound echoing through his memory.

He put his phone down, taking a movement to remove his glasses and rub his face. She had succeeded in teasing him to the point that he had a full erection, his cock pressing up against the fabric containing it. He glanced at the clock, seeing he had 20 minutes before the meeting started. He sat there debating on whether he should watch the video or not when he got a text from her. He placed his glasses back on and picked up the phone.

_Hope you got my email… the video is my favorite. Come home soon! XO_

He verbally let out a groan, deciding he _had _to see this video now. He opened the email back up and clicked it, seeing their shower with steam filling the air, hearing the water pelting down on the tile floor. Elizabeth appeared suddenly, smiling. She ran her thumb over her lower lip before licking it slowly, not making eye contact with the camera. When she finally did look at it, she bit her lip as she lightly traced her hand down her neck, her fingertips dancing across her skin, tapping seductively on the spot they both loved to give attention before smirking with a wink and backing up. Henry hadn't realized the shower was on and placed perfectly in the middle of the small room instead of its usual slightly angled to the wall position. He saw his perfect nude wife disappear under the water as she smiled, face directly in the stream. She ran her hands through her hair as the warm water soaked her, running down her face, cascading her body as he watched the droplets flow over her perky mounds. Her hand then began to move down her body, touching her neck, glazing over the valley of her breasts and down her stomach, finally reaching her center. She wasted no time in pushing her fingers through her folds, then dipping one of them inside her entrance as she let out a loud, needy moan. Her free hand went to steady herself, leaning against the wall so she didn't fall, her legs opening up as she pumped her finger in and out of her. She stayed like that for 30 seconds, her moans growing louder and more urgent, the sounds filling his mind and soul as he knew she was going to come undone before him, when she stopped, removing her hand.

He held his breath in amazement as she moved back to the camera, face flushed, and picked it up. She slowly moved it down her body, tracing her skin with her middle finger all the way down to her dripping to her center for him. She carefully lifted a leg up and out of the way, letting him see how she touched her clit, circling the bud before sticking her fingers back inside. She moaned loudly, hips bucking forward and then took her fingers out, showing him her juices covering the long digits. She brought her fingers and camera back up to her face, sticking her tongue out and licking the wetness before sucking them clean completely, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she moaned. Her thumb went back to her lip as she looked directly at the camera breathing rapidly. She smiled wickedly and winked at him, her eyes daring him before she stopped it.

When it was over, Henry sat in his chair, effectively turned on and frustrated. He quickly glanced around the room again, making sure he was certainly alone and then played the video again. He rubbed himself through his pants, his erection pulsing. Once he finished it the second time, he scrolled up to the picture of her hand on her neck, using his free hand to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Just as he was about to reach for his cock, there was a knock at the door and a voice telling him they were ready for the meeting. He stopped what he was doing, his brain suddenly misfiring. "Okay!" He yelled back. "I'm in the middle of sending an email, be there in five!" He quickly closed the email and put his phone down, trying to think of anything but his wife as he rezipped and rebuckled, hoping he could get rid of his erection quickly. He also hoped the meeting would be quick as well, knowing exactly what was waiting for him when he got home.

When he walked in, the house was quiet. When he called Elizabeth after the meeting to let her know he was on his way, she had told him the kids were gone so they had the house to themselves. He dropped his stuff by his desk, took off his shoes, and headed directly upstairs. As he walked into their bedroom, his jaw dropped. Elizabeth was perched on the bench in front of their bed, his favorite negligee hugging her in all the right places as she leaned back, her hands supporting her on the bed behind her with her right leg crossed over her left. Her blonde hair had been mussed to perfection and she had very little makeup on, letting him see her natural beauty as she smirked at him.

Elizabeth watched as he visibly swallowed. He could see the fire in her eyes. The one he came to know and love. The one that told him _she _was in charge. He didn't dare move, as he knew the game started as soon as he stepped through the door. It might have even started when he opened the email.

She stood up, walking over to him and looked him up and down, still smirking. "Stoplight?" She asked, already establishing their trusted safety system.

"Green." He responded, feeling himself growing at a fast pace as he shifted slightly.

Elizabeth smiled softly, letting them take that moment of connection before donning her dominant character. She gave him a quick kiss and then backed up, leaning her body weight on one leg, hip jutting out, and crossing her arms over her chest, eyes narrowed. "Strip to your boxers."

He did as he was told, fumbling with his clothes as he tried to quickly rid himself of the fabric, tossing it to the side. Once he was standing in front of her only wearing his plaid boxers, she walked back up to him and turned around, pressing her behind up against him. She heard him moan as she pushed her hips in a circular motion against his growing bulge. She reached for his hands, placing them on her hips so he could help guide her as she grinded, her own heart picking up speed just from the fact that he was home and within reach. Elizabeth reached her hands up and in his hair, arching her back to put more effort into her hip movements, making him let out a strangled gasp at the new sensation. His hips were following hers as he pulled her into him, desperately wanting to feel more of her.

"Did you like that email I sent you?" She asked, her voice low and husky.

"Yes." He responded in a growl, turning his face into her neck, his teeth grazing on her skin.

If this was any other time, she would have scolded him for making such a bold move. But they hadn't seen each other in weeks, and she too had pent up longing and sexual desire that was bubbling to the surface, making it hard for her to focus on teasing him like she originally wanted to. She let him bite and kiss her neck, moving her head to give him more area to work with as the attention was creating a pool between her legs, soaking her panties.

"Did you touch yourself?" She breathed out a moan, pulling more on his hair as his left arm moved from her hip to wrap around her waist, holding her impossibly closer.

"I wanted to." He responded.

She pouted a little, knowing that meant he didn't. "Why didn't you? That was some good stuff I sent. I felt like I was back in my prime!"

He grazed his teeth over the most sensitive spot in her neck, making her moan loudly as her eyes fluttered closed. She was giving him free range and he was taking it greedily. "You're always in your prime." He felt her respond to his words by slower her hips, making them more pronounced, drawing another groan from him. He was getting harder, and the fabric of his boxers were starting to strain, giving him more sensation as she rubbed him with her perfect ass. "But I was in the office. I couldn't just… you know."

She abruptly moved away from him, untangling their limbs as she turned around and once again took him in. She smirked at how flushed he already was, breathing heavily as his eyes darkened, looking at the masterpiece before him. She knew he wanted to touch her, but he didn't dare step forward. Elizabeth had already given him more than she planned, allowing him to touch her and kiss her because she selfishly wanted to feel him on her skin. But now it was back to business. She pointed to the bench as she collected her running, dirty thoughts, and watched him pad his way over to the seat.

Once he was sitting down, she moved over to him, placing a hand on each shoulder and gave him a look that told him not to touch her. He responded by shoving his hands behind his back, his erection throbbing in anticipation of what was next. Elizabeth smiled, took her first finger and placed it under his chin, lifting his head up to look directly in her eyes. "But you wanted to, didn't you?" She moved closer to her, her lips parted slightly as she breathed on his face, making him shiver. He wanted to kiss her, he _needed_ to kiss her, but he knew if he moved he wouldn't get what was coming next. "You wanted to touch yourself so badly, didn't you, baby?" Her words whispered against his mouth, fooling him into thinking she was actually going to kiss him before she moved away again.

Henry knew this game of hers well. He knew he had to keep talking, keep establishing that she was in control. "You have no idea how much I wanted to. And I almost did, but I got called into a meeting."

She rewarded him by turning around and sitting down in his lap, her hips automatically grinding down on him. Henry's hands turned into fists behind his back, using all of his power to keep them from holding onto her hips again.

"Green?" She breathed, checking in with him.

"Green." He could feel her wetness seeping through to his boxers, his lungs taking in heaps of air as he felt her grind against him, driving him insane. He knew he needed to keep pushing through. "You were so sexy in those pictures. That video about put me over the top. I watched it twice."

Elizabeth smiled, moving her hips in a circular motion, giving him a different sensation, loving how he groaned, hips twitching as he tried to thrust up into her. "Watched it twice without touching yourself? Well, that certainly is self control…"

Henry groaned again, his head falling back as he took in what she was doing. It felt good to have her ass pressed up against him but it wasn't the right feeling. He wasn't getting as turned on as he wanted to be for her. He needed it to be different, he needed to move her into a better position that would benefit them both. "Yellow." He breathed, his voice showing how defeated he was.

She heard his sad voice, stopping her hips. She looked over her shoulder at him. "What do you need?" She said it with love, knowing he didn't just say yellow for the heck of it.

"To guide you."

Elizabeth nodded, standing up so he could get his hands back. He scooted himself closer to the edge of the seat and and spread his legs wider, reaching for her. Henry positioned his wife between his legs, using his hands on her hips to put her exactly where he liked her and then pushed gently on her hips. She let her body go lose, eager to learn how he wanted to be grinded on best. Once he settled on a back and forth motion, he ran his hand up her back and gently pushed her torso down, her hands automatically going to rest on his knees. He moaned when she put more pressure on him, telling her it was good. "Green."

She pushed against him, letting him use his hands to guide the way she used her hips. They both knew she was still in charge, as she could stop what she was doing and just walk away completely. But she loved the feel of his bulge under her, knowing it was _her_ that caused his cock to react this way spurred her on more, quickening the pace. Henry grunted, his fingers digging into her skin to keep her in place as she moved. Once she could no longer catch her breath, she stood up, smacking his hands away when he tried to pull her back down.

Elizabeth turned around, leaning down quickly to capture his lips, moaning into the kiss. She wanted to just sit back down on his lap and kiss him until she couldn't feel her lips, but she had a goal to reach. So she shooed him away, using her hand to tell him to stand up as she went over to her nightstand, pulling open the bottom drawer. After rummaging around, she found it, pulling it out for him to see as she went back to him.

"I'm going to cum twice before you even _think _about cumming. Got it?" He nodded quickly, watching wide-eyed as she turned the vibrator on, sat on the edge of the bed, and placed it on her clit. She immediately began moaning, already feeling her release just around the corner. She opened her eyes to look at her husband, seeing the desperation in his eyes, seeing how badly he wanted to touch her. "Come here." She said, standing up again and turning around.

Henry did as he was told, going directly to her as he waited for his next command, still not touching her.

"Dry hump me." She said, sandwiching the vibrator between her and the bed as he immediately stepped up behind her and began grinding himself into her. With every thrust of his hips as he humped her, it pushed her clit against the vibrating toy, making her cry out. "Faster."

He obeyed, leaning down on top of her as he breathed heavily in her ear, giving her exactly what she wanted as she came. It was rushed, full of pent up energy she hadn't been able to release in two weeks, flooding her body until she couldn't see straight.

When she got her senses back she started wiggling out of her panties, Henry following quickly after her. He didn't need to be told what to do next, angling himself and pushing directly into her center as they both moaned. "Oh fuck." He said, feeling her walls surround him finally. "Fuck you feel so good." He began thrusting, standing back up to give himself the best chance at hitting her g-spot deep inside her.

Elizabeth leaned up into her forearms, biting her lower lip as she felt her husband moving in and out of her, the vibrator still going on her sensitive area. "Fuck me like you mean it." She said, bracing herself on the bed. "Fuck me like you haven't fucked me in ten years. Mark me. Make me yours." She knew those words would get him going, saving them for special occasions such as this one.

Henry heard the words and smiled, slowing his pace to a mere soft movement, making her moan in frustration and reach behind her to grab at him. He let her try to get his skin for a minute before slamming back inside her, holding her hips down as he bucked widely. He grunted as he pounded her, hearing himself slap her ass with his balls, her loud moans of pleasure filling the air until she came. Her walls pulled around his cock, her body twitching on the bed as she screamed his name. As much as he wanted to continue her pleasure, he had to pull out, not wanting to cum until she said he could, as he knew they were still playing the game.

When Elizabeth finally felt like she could breathe again, she removed the vibrator, turned it off and then threw it across the bed. Her weak limbs carried her up to the center of bed as she flipped onto her back and gasped for air. She took a few minutes to acquaint herself with her surroundings again, lifting her torso up on one arm to look for Henry. He was next to the bed, eyes closed as he concentrated, successfully removing himself from the edge of climax.

"Henry?" Elizabeth whispered, her voice full of concern. "Did I push you too far?"

Henry opened his eyes and then moved toward her, casually laying down on top of her as she welcomed him into her embrace. He kissed her, his passion leaving her completely breathless. "No, you didn't. I was just following orders."

"Henry…" she looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "If I stopped you from enjoying yourself, I-"

He kissed her again, effectively getting her to shut up. His lips then began to travel all over her face, making her laugh as she began to relax. "I enjoyed myself, babe. I just want to cum when you tell me to."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, seeing his sincerity. Even when it felt like she wasn't in control, she knew she was _always_ in control. She always had a say in what they did just as much as he does. The give and take in their relationship that established them as equals was what allows them to experiment and have fun in the bedroom. She smiled, letting her legs fall apart so he could settle in between her hips like he had a thousand times before. "Then fuck me so I can tell you when to cum."

Henry wasted no time in lining himself back up and thrusting into his wife, lifting himself onto his hands as he created a pace for them. He looked down at his wife, seeing her eyes closed and mouth open, moans spilling out from her, her lingerie covering her skin in the most sexy way he could think of, and fell in love all over again. He reeled in her hands roaming his body, the feel of her legs wrapping around his waist to keep him where he was. He settled his torso down on top of hers again, changing his thrusting to a rolling movement, using his hips angle his cock to hit her g-spot perfectly.

Her hips began to buck, matching his rhythm as her nails dig into his skin. She kissed him with passion, breaking the kisses frequently to breathe. When her kisses began to get sloppy, she stopped, focusing on the sensation that was beginning to erupt from deep in her stomach.

"I'm close." She whispered, tightening the grip her legs had on Henry's waist, wanting to hold it in as long as possible.

Henry shoved his face into her neck, breathing hard as he grunted, hips still giving his wife her favorite rolling movements. "Cum for me, Elizabeth."

She dug her nails into his back even more, refusing. "No."

He growled frustratingly. "Do you want me to cum for you?"

Her body began to twitch as she tried her best to hold her orgasm in. "Yes." She breathed, knowing she was going to lose her battle soon.

"Then you need to cum for me." He thrusted into her harder, making each movement pointed as the force made the bed creek. "Cum for me." He commanded, giving her once last final thrust.

Elizabeth finally let go, falling into the abyss of pleasure Henry threw her into. She could feel it in every cell of her body, her nerve endings screaming as her muscles stiffened, back arched, toes curled, crying out his name in a plead. When her soul finally slammed back into her body she felt Henry thrusting into her quickly, his groans fast in her ear until he stopped. He thrusted into her harshly, sending another pleasurable jolt through her already pulsing body as he began shooting his seed into her. With each thrust of his hips, he grunted, sending her spiraling down into ecstasy even more.

When he finally felt that he was empty, he stopped moving, both of them panting as they laid connected, holding each other close. Elizabeth was still twitching when he pulled out, letting her do her routine of heading to the bathroom to pee and clean herself up. In all the years they had been together, not once did she skip the vital bathroom part, Henry forcing her to do it each time he came inside her, even if it was multiple times in one day.

As she clumsily made her way back into bed, he held his arms out as she fell into him, body limp from exhaustion. He knew her pleasure was still coursing through her veins, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as she snuggled into him. At some point, he figured she had fallen asleep, carefully moving the messed up sheets up and around her body as she stirred.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said, kissing her still sweaty forehead.

"You didn't. I was just enjoying you." She moved her leg to hook over his, moving her entire body closer to him as she kissed. "I've really missed you."

"I missed you too, babe."

"And not just because of the sex. Although _that_ was amazing." Henry chuckled, breathing her in. "I just… hate when one of us has to go away for such a long time. I hated it when you were in the marines and I hate it now. I feel like a part of me is missing when you're gone."

Henry smiled, squeezing her close to him. "I'm only ever whole when you're in my arms. You're the only one for me, Elizabeth."

She looked up at him sleepily, kissing him a few times gently, her hands running up and down his chest. She wanted to rememorize his muscles, his heart beat, his essence, knowing that he was hers completely for the end of time just as much as she was his. "I love you, Henry." She felt a small tear roll down her cheek as she kissed him again, his hand quick to gently wipe it away.

"I love you, too, Elizabeth." He didn't comment on her tear, knowing it was the only way her body could release some of the emotion that was pent up inside her. "Remind me to never take a two week job ever again. I need you in my arms at least four times a week."

She laughed, nuzzling her nose into his neck. "Only if you remind me of the same." Henry sighed, his eyes beginning to get droopy as Elizabeth yawned, their intense love making expelling the energy from them both. "Can we just stay here for a bit and take a nap before the kids come home and demand all of your attention."

"Of course, babe." He yawned. "Especially since we'll need our strength for round two tonight. Two weeks is just too long for me."

"You really think you have a round two in you?" She teased.

"All I have to do is think of that top secret email I received and I'm ready to go whenever you tell me to." Elizabeth chuckled, suddenly slightly embarrassed she sent it in the first place. She had no idea where it came from, but she was glad she went through with it.

She playfully grazed her teeth on his neck, making him growl in response before both of them let sleep take them.


	5. Help me write!

Hey guys

so i had this idea and i put into a super rough outline and im thinking that if you guys want it to be an actual fic/chapter, i can do that

but for now you can have my jumbled mess of an idea

So she comes home after a rough few days as MSec. She literally just drops her bag at the door and drops her coat on the floor, kicks off her shoes in the hallway and goes straight for ice cream. Henry comes in after a short walk and sees the mess. Naturally he picks it up and puts it to the side and then enters the kitchen to see her, hacking away at the container. He takes her plate of dinner out of the fridge, heats it up and then swaps it for her ice cream. He puts the ice cream away and stands there quietly, giving her the space she needs until she's done eating and quickly rinses the dishes. He then guides her upstairs and runs a bath, helping her undress and puts her favorite candle on and everything. They sit in the bath together for a bit, her leaning into him as he just alllows her to breathe and try to relax because he knows her mind is just racing. When the water turns cold they get out and she dries off, Henry getting her some pajamas to change into and they head to bed. He notices she's still tense and goes to plan B. He starts kissing her and rubbing her arms then kisses her neck as his hand moves down her body. She doesn't protest to anything so eventually he ends up between her legs and is just going to town on her, but it still isn't enough. He knows she's right there but something is stopping her. He crawls back up her body and tells her it's okay to let go. "If you fall, I'm here. I'll catch you. Let go babe" she nods and he goes back down effectively giving her an orgasm and she finally begins to relax a bit. He cleans her up and starts to dress her but she refuses, giving him a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you get dressed"

"No... that's not... that's not how things go. That's not what we do."

Henry realizes that she knows he's hard simply from watching her orgasm because duh. She waves him up to her and he undresses completely. When he's fully nude he sees that she as moved into the middle of the bed, her legs spread open already, and her hand is rubbing circles on her clit to make sure she stays ready for him. He thinks for a second to just let her be because he knows eventually instincts will take over and she'd take care of it herself but that's not what she wants. He moves closer to her and desperately wants to touch him self, give himself a few pumps but he would rather have her hand do that. Once he's close enough to her she immediately takes his cock into her hand and pumps him as he kisses her. She plays with him for a bit and then runs her thumb over his tip, collecting his precum and bringing it up to her mouth. She nudges him with with her nose to make him watch her as she sticks her tongue out to lick her thumb clean. He lets out a low growl from his throat and her hands goes back down between then, guiding him inside her finally. He begins a good pace for them both as her legs wrap around his hips and her hands flatten into his back. His body weight is on top of her and his hands are tangled in her hair as he moves inside her. They share a few kisses as he speeds up his thrusts, making her moan a bit. He once again realizes it's not enough and moves to go into her bottom drawer of her side table without crushing her and finds the small vibrator. He turns it to her favorite setting, positions it between them directly on her clit and begins thrusting again. He watches how the added stimulation brings her to another level and she's beginning to turn into a mess. He lays down onto her again as she moans desperately, her nails raking down his back, drawing a bit of blood. He starts hitting inside of her harder, more forcefully and this is what begins to send her over the edge. At first her body is stiff, clinging onto him as if her life depends on it, but then her muscles loosen and her back arches. Her face scrunches until she lets out a gasp and her body slams back down onto the bed, moaning and whimpering with every jolt her body makes, still clinging to Henry. Henry is about to lose it and he asks if he can cum and she nods, moaning more once she feels him spreading himself inside her with grunts. They stay connected until she's fully done with her high and then unravels herself from him. He sits up, puts his boxers back on and looks at her with a smile as she is still laying there, staring at him with love and admiration because she knows that he's the only one that can send her that high up. When he wiggles into his boxers finally he says "I think you drew some blood" she nods, gets up and grabs her underwear and pajama pants and heads to the bathroom. She pees, cleans herself and dresses then grabs the ointment and heads back to Henry. She grabs his shirt from the floor and climbs onto the bed behind him, putting on the ointment and giving him the care that he needs after caring for her. Once she's done she kisses his shoulder and tossed the ointment onto his side table while he puts the shirt on. They both get under the covers and she immediately snuggles into him and begins kissing him. They share the tender moment until they needed to breathe and she then placed her head on his chest to hear his heart beat. He asks if she wants to talk about it and their hands play with each other as she moves her head to lay on his shoulder to receive a kiss whenever she needed to collect her thoughts while talking and then begins to tell him about her day. Then she eventually falls asleep, he starts reading and the kids come home from wherever he originally sent them to when he realized what was going to happen when Elizabeth came home. They all quietly say goodnight as to not wake Elizabeth and then he turns off the light, scoots down in bed as she turns over in her sleepy state and he spoons her closely to him.


End file.
